<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: The Grand Opening by Rekrah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596834">Danganronpa: The Grand Opening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekrah/pseuds/Rekrah'>Rekrah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Global Games [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Death, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Guilt, Gun Violence, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hunger Games, Hunger Games References, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Characters, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderer, Murderers, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prequel, Screenplay/Script Format, Serial Killers, Siblings, Suicide, Survival, Swearing, Towa City (Dangan Ronpa), Tragedy, Trans Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Talent, killing game, ultimate, ultimate ability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekrah/pseuds/Rekrah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: This is a PREQUEL to Danganronpa: Platinum Global Games and Danganronpa: Sixteen Despairs Of Christmas. However, this prequel contains spoilers for the other two! There will be a recap in the notes of the Prologue. </p>
<p>Puhu! Monokuma is BACK! ... Just kidding! My creator, the Leader of Ultimate Despair is BACK! They are about to turn a school for 'Ultimates In Training' into a brutal, Hunger Games-style killing game! Imagine your role model turning up at your school and telling you all to kill each other? How wonderful!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Global Games [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RECAP FOR PREVIOUS ENTRIES: </p>
<p>PLATINUM GLOBAL GAMES:<br/>Taneki, Kinnie, Lucinia, Isamu and Alden survive a killing game together.<br/>They establish a community called 'Haven' for survivors of Despair to seek refuge.<br/>After a while, Kinnie and Alden decide to leave to create a new community to help people in different parts of the world. Lucinia leaves due to trauma.<br/>The community Kinnie and Alden creates is called 'Bastion'.</p>
<p>SIXTEEN DESPAIRS OF CHRISTMAS:<br/>The Ultimate Reporter, Gasho Ena, survives his killing game - but his memory from it is wiped. <br/>Gasho is taken to Haven, where Taneki promises him a new life.<br/>Turns out someone had taken control of Haven, and forced Gasho and his new 'friends' into a killing game. <br/>Kokuren is the first to kill, he seemed to have some strange addiction to Gasho.<br/>It ends up with three survivors: Gasho, Satoko and Ume. The game isn't over yet.<br/>Gasho decides to win the game by killing Ume and his best friend Satoko. <br/>After winning, the mastermind reveals herself: Lucinia.<br/>Lucinia restores Gasho's memory, HE is the Leader of Despair.<br/>Lucinia kills Gasho, causing Despair to crown her as their new leader.<br/>Lucinia orders them all to kill themselves, thus ending Despair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News Anchor<br/>Good morning everyone! Today we have a guest: Gasho Ena! The Ultimate Reporter! He’s here today to spread a special announcement!</p>
<p>Gasho Ena<br/>Thank you… Hello everyone. Today’s a special day.</p>
<p>News Anchor<br/>Oh! How is it-</p>
<p>Gasho Ena<br/>Shut up, please, let me talk. Today marks the day of The Grand Opening! I will be visiting the Ultimate Training school, which is a school part of the Hope’s Peak program which aims to turn it’s students into Ultimates like me! I can’t share much info yet, but I’m starting a MOVEMENT. It’s time to use my skills as the Ultimate Reporter and spread my word! </p>
<p>News Anchor<br/>How exciting! Can you tell us anything about this message you want to spread?</p>
<p>Gasho Ena<br/>…. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh MY FELLOW ULTIMATES! You people should be ESPECIALLY excited for this! I HAVE GAMES PLANNED! And your HOPE? Oh your HOPE. SO PRECIOUS! SO SWEET! SO… FOOLISH. When my plan is set in motion, it’ll change the world forever. See you soon…</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hello! My name is Kanaye Miyo! I am the Ultimate Sensation!!! … In Training. My job as the Ultimate Sensation is very serious! I’m aiming to bring joy and wonder to the world! A sensation! Something SENSATIONAL! How many times can I say ‘sensation’ before it doesn’t sound like a word anymore? I’m currently walking with my sister to the school for Ultimates In Training. It’s an amazing school filled with amazing people. My sister is a student there too! Her name is Hanako, the Ultimate Gamer In Training. Some weirdo called her a Chiaki rip-off, whoever THAT is. We’re at the gates of my school, and I see my friend Chikako! The Ultimate Scientist In Training.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Hey Kanaye, Hanako.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Hey! Hanako you just get to your class, I’ll see you later.</p>
<p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Will do! I’ll just look for Jin.</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>So, did you hear?</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Hear what?</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>The news! Gasho Ena is coming to our school.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>The Ultimate Reporter?!</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Yes! Isn’t that cool!</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah! I’ve never met a real Ultimate other than our teachers before! Akira’s brother is never around. </p>
<p>Akira Kuta<br/>You better have not just said my name.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Huh, speak of the devil! Where is your brother?</p>
<p>Akira Kuta<br/>Yusuke? He’s at Hope’s Peak. Why do you care?</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I wanna meet an Ultimate! Which reminds me, why are you the Ultimate Collector In Training? Hah, you’d have to wait for Yusuke to die before YOU could take the title of Ultimate Collector.</p>
<p>Akira Kuta<br/>The answer is simple. I’m better than him.</p>
<p>???<br/>But would ya survive a dire situation in which you needed to kill your classmates longer than him?!</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>W-What kinda question is that?</p>
<p>Akira Kuta<br/>Who the fuck are you? New student?</p>
<p>???<br/>PFT! HAHAHAHA! I’m the Ultimate Puzzle Master In Training! …. JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHA! The name is Kokuren Shin! Nice to meet yaaaaa!</p>
<p>Akira Kuta<br/>And why are you here? </p>
<p>Kokuren Shin<br/>Official business I would have you know! I’m Gasho Ena’s LOYAL ASSISTANT! Oops! I probably shouldn’t use the word ‘assistant’, he doesn’t have a good history with them… oh wait, no, this is a prequel, that hasn’t happened yet.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Excuse me?</p>
<p>Kokuren Shin<br/>YOU! You seem very protagonistic. Good luck! Buh-bye! </p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>W-WAIT! YOU KNOW GASHO?! Ugh! He’s gone.</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>What a strange man…<br/>-<br/>Chikako, Akira and I went inside, into the school building. We met up with, INTRODUCTION TIME:<br/>Arata Anzu! The Ultimate Anime Reviewer In Training! Yeah, what an Ultimate.<br/>Amaya Taigen! The Ultimate Confectioner In Training! She gives us all sweets!<br/>Keiko Koemi! The Ultimate Cartoonist In Training! She’s a LAUGH! Almost as funny as Tori Hiroyuki!<br/>Yuji Ongaku! The Ultimate Musician In Training! Her musical talent is AMAZING!<br/>And that’s us! The crew! <br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>SICK! Gasho Ena?!</p>
<p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Ew! Stinky men! I wish it was someone sexy like Kaitlyn, Athena Wilyaka or Ume Toyo. </p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Your gay is showing!</p>
<p>Keiko Koemi<br/>WHAT? WHERE?</p>
<p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>The only Ultimate I wanna see is Tama Uta! Our tastes compliment each other, we’d be super good friends! </p>
<p>Arata Anzu<br/>I just want an anime girl to come to school.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You would, wouldn’t you Arata? </p>
<p>Keiko Koemi<br/>More like A-RAT-a! A rattatatta- HEY, WHY DO THEY CALL IT THAT?</p>
<p>Arata Anzu<br/>That was mean-</p>
<p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Call it what?</p>
<p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Ratatouille! It’s like RAT-PATOOTIE.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yes we all saw that movie directed by Yoshinori as well. </p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Oh, fun’s over guys. <br/>-<br/>Takehiko Kita… The Ultimate Athlete In Training. He’s walking this way. It is pretty cliché that the athlete jock is a grade-A asshole but… that’s just how it is in this situation. He’s a transphobic fuck who bullies Yuji in particular. <br/>-<br/>Takehiko Kita<br/>Yuji! My brother! My male brother! My bro! Broski! Brother! </p>
<p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Eat a dick Takehiko.</p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>What? Yours? </p>
<p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Fuck. Off. I get enough of this shit from my parents. </p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>Oh, boohoo! </p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Just fuck off! </p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>What you gonna do about it?</p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>You really wanna find out?</p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>Haha, yeah, actually. I don’t see any way you could possibly harm or even slightly frighten me.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>That’s enough.</p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>Ultimate Sensation. Pft. Gay boy.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Grow up.</p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>What’s the matter Takehiko? You sick of living in your brother’s shadow? Is that why you’re such a fucked up little cretin? Asahi Kita, the Ultimate Footballer. </p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>Don’t mention that fucking name.</p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Why not?</p>
<p>Takehiko Kita<br/>…<br/>-<br/>And with that, he left.<br/>-</p>
<p>Arata Anzu<br/>What’s the point in being like that?</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>We can’t do anything about it unfortunately. Let’s go to homeroom.<br/>-<br/>We all went to our respective classes, sadly no one from my group is in the same one as me… Which isn’t fair, because Riron Daitan, the Ultimate Pscho gets to bring all of HER friends here because she does some yearbook shit. <br/>-<br/>Riron Daitan<br/>ARE YOU… THINKING ABOUT ME? YOU ARE, AREN’T YOU!!</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What makes you say that? The way I’m looking at you judgmentally? </p>
<p>Riron Daitan<br/>No! It’s my skills as the ULTIMATE CONSPIRACIST IN TRAINING!<br/>-<br/>Almost like it was timed, her two friends walked in. Her midget sidekick, Janai Kioshi: The Ultimate Fashion Designer In Training and her… freaky emo boyfriend, Yami Gosufukai: The Ultimate Makeup Artist In Training.<br/>-<br/>Janai Kioshi<br/>Why are you looking at her so much, Kanaye? Are you interested? </p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I’m more interested in your height actually. What are you, 2ft tall?</p>
<p>Janai Kioshi<br/>3ft 5 ACTUALLY!<br/>-<br/>Suddenly, Yami walked up to me with a serious look in his face. Normally he doesn’t scare me but this… this is out of nowhere. What’s he doing?<br/>-<br/>Yami Gosufukai<br/>I will be the end of you.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>...H-Heh. Sorry?</p>
<p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>You heard me.</p>
<p>Homeroom Teacher<br/>Class! Settle down! I’m sure you’ve heard the news, Gasho Ena will be making his announcement right here in this school after first period. Please don’t let this distract you from your studies.<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena… I wonder what the announcement is. Is it only for our school specifically? Hm.</p>
<p>After a while of trying to make conversation with my classmates, we were sent to our first class. The teacher was Sir Gima, the Ultimate Knight. He teaches us how to use our special talents for the good in the world and how to apply ourselves in situations. It was almost the end of the class.<br/>-<br/>Sir Gima<br/>You’ll all be going down to the main hall in about five minutes for Gasho’s announcement… Look. I teach people to do good things. I am a good judge of character. I used to be a lot more enthusiastic in my day but… then I saw people do bad things. People who I thought were good. After that I taught myself to not make the same mistake again. What I’m trying to say is… don’t judge a book by it’s cover. Normally you hear that phrase for someone who looks bad but could be good. This time it’s the reverse… Just… Stay on your guard for today, okay?<br/>-<br/>… Weird. I didn’t take Gima to be the paranoid type. <br/>We all started heading down to the main hall, but on the way I bumped into someone. Ken Fudo: The Ultimate Influencer… Everyone likes Ken but, maybe this is due to Gima’s teaching, I think he’s up to no good. We are pretty much rivals, both of our Ultimates clash. Sensation and Influence. Both are supposed to give people… hope. But Ken just… he doesn’t seem like that’s what he wants.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>Kanye East.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>It’s ‘Kanaye’, actually.</p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>Done anything sensational today?</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Done anything influential? </p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>Of course I have! One day Kanaye it’s gonna be ME VERSUS YOU! I don’t think an Ultimate Sensation can exist in the same world as the Ultimate Influencer, and vice versa. </p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Nice to have some friendly competition.</p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>Yeah… friendly. Well. Let’s go see what Gasho wants.<br/>-<br/>How can you say ‘Let’s go see Gasho’ so casually? He’s an outside Ultimate!<br/>Well, it’s finally time. Gasho’s announcement... <br/>-<br/>Kokuren Shin<br/>DRUUUUMROLLLLLS, PLEEEEEASE! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER…. MONOKUMA THEATRE!</p>
<p>Gasho Ena<br/>GOOD EVENING STUDENTS! Do you like my new character??? His name is Monokuma! What a cutie! Okay… let’s cut to the chase. The headmaster of Hope’s Peak is, what time is it? Oh, she’s probably dead by now.<br/>-<br/>W-What? Who?<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>Yeah. The headmaster’s daughter Mao Ozuru has probably been murdered by now! <br/>-<br/>All the students began mumbling in confusion… this is eerie, what’s he talking about?<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>WHICH MEANS IT’S TIME TO START MY PLAN! TO START IT ALL! WELCOME TO THE GRAND OPENING!<br/>-<br/>The walls of the school fell apart to reveal that the school was… A PLANE? THE SCHOOL IS A PLANE? WH- IS THIS SOME SORT OF ANIME?<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>Stop panicking everyone! There is no escape! All exits have been blocked off and your parents are all… DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!<br/>-<br/>Whh-what…. Wait, my sister. Where is she. I gotta get us out of here. <br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>IT’S TIIIIME FOR TAKE-OFF! Would you like to do the honours, Kokuren? </p>
<p>Kokuren Shin<br/>WITH PLEASURE, BABY!<br/>-<br/>The madman Kokuren flipped a switch and the jets of the plane bursted as the school started to take off.<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>HAHAHA! HOW FUN! HANG TIGHT! IT’S GONNA BE BUMPY! <br/>-<br/>I heard a voice shouting my name.<br/>-<br/>Amaya Taigen<br/>Kanaye! Kanaye! We have to gather up our friends now!</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Amaya, have you seen Hanako?!?!</p>
<p>Amaya Taigen<br/>N-No, I’m sorry! There’s too many people here, I don’t know where to BEGIN to look!</p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>Pft. Pathetic.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>KEN? YOU THINK THIS IS THE TIME FOR THIS?</p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>The Ultimate Sensation is TREMBLING! How PATHETIC! </p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE NOT SCARED? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WE’RE IN OUR SCHOOL WHICH IS CURRENTLY IN THE FUCKING SKY, KEN!</p>
<p>Ken Fudo<br/>Something bigger is clearly at play here, Kanaye. We’ll just have to deal with what comes next. </p>
<p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>There you are.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>UGH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?</p>
<p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Gasho talked to me before school today. I knew this would happen, and I know what’s going to happen next. I’ll see you in the battlefield, Kanaye. And I’m keeping my promise. I will be the end of you.</p>
<p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WH-WHAT? WHY?!</p>
<p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>I’ll tell you why right before I end your sad, miserable life. See you soon. Try not to get killed by anyone else. Your blood is mine.<br/>-<br/>Yami and Ken walked away. Amaya looked for our friends whilst I looked for Hanako. But whilst looking, I saw Sir Gima charge towards Gasho. He got a punch in but Kokuren came from behind with a knife and stabbed him in the back. He let go of Gima’s body and let it fall to the ground… that seemed to get everyone’s attention…</p>
<p>A murder…. Right in front of me… What’s g-going on? Gima.. He knew Gasho was up to something. God damn it! WHAT’S GOING ON?</p>
<p>IS-IS THAT A CITY ON AN ISLAND?<br/>-<br/>Gasho Ena<br/>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I would like you to see THIS UNIVERSE’S version of TOWA CITY! With Mao’s death, Despair quickly plagued this city and thanks to my new character, Monokuma, all the citizens have been disposed off or… just… KILLED ON THE STREETS! HEHEH! They’ve also placed guns and weapons everywhere for your killing pleasure. Ever heard of The Hunger Games? Well this is it. MAY THE ODDS BE FOREVER IN YOUR FAVOUR! … Is that copyrighted? Wait why don’t I just use something Danganronpa? KILLS! THRILLS! CHILLS! Is that the right order? I HOPE SO! I hope you all learn a lesson from your idiot teacher. Death is coming to many of you. BUT DON’T LET IT! FIGHT IT! WIN! PROSPER! MOVE ON! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY THE GRAND OPENING. CURRENTLY, HOPE’S PEAK AS WELL AS MANY OTHER AREAS AROUND THE GLOBE HAVE STARTED THEIR VERY OWN KILLING GAMES! THIS WILL BE THE CENTRE! THE GRAND OPENING OF IT ALL! … Good luuuuuuck!<br/>-<br/>… This is true, isn’t it? This isn’t a nightmare. This is happening. This mad fuck who I thought was someone to look up to is throwing us into a sadistic game where we have to kill each other to survive…</p>
<p>How am I ever gonna bring hope to a situation like this? How am I gonna survive this? How am I gonna ensure my sister’s and my friends’ safety. </p>
<p>What are the odds?</p>
<p>P R O L O G U E     -     E N D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All's Fair In Love And War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
This is your stop! To make you’re all nice and spread out, you will be equipped with parachutes and BLASTED off into different directions!<br/>
-<br/>
A student I didn’t know stood up.<br/>
-<br/>
Student<br/>
Why are you doing this?!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
Good question! Because Gasho told me so, and I-</p><p>Student<br/>
THEN WHY IS GASHO DOING THIS?!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
-and I LOVE GASHO WITH MY WHOLE HEART! </p><p>Student<br/>
I DON’T CA-</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
Everytime he SPEAKS, my knees grow WEAK.</p><p>Student<br/>
Wh-</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
OH I JUST LOVE IT WHEN HE BLESSES ME WITH HIS THICK, THROBBING-</p><p>Gasho Ena<br/>
Kokuren! These are children!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
I’m sorry Master!! I just get excited thinking about all of our times together! </p><p>Gasho Ena<br/>
It’s okay, after this I will reward you for your hard work. How does handcuffs sound?</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>
ABSOLUTELY DELIGHTFUL!<br/>
-<br/>
… This is unbelievable.<br/>
-<br/>
Kokuren Shin<br/>
OKAY! TIME TO BLAST OFF! You won’t be seeing us for a while!<br/>
-<br/>
The ground seemingly vanished from beneath us as we were all blasted off into different directions. FUCK! I think I just saw someone hit a building! I opened up my parachute and safely landed on a street.</p><p>And so it begins.<br/>
-<br/>
O B J E C T I V E     -     F I N D     F R I E N D S<br/>
-<br/>
I can already hear gunfire. Fucking gunfire! People are shooting at each other already! I didn’t know we could be capable of this. Shit, I hear people talking. </p><p>I jumped to cover as a group walked past… Oh, great.<br/>
-<br/>
Riron Daitan<br/>
Why do you think we’re here?!?! Do you think Gasho killed Mao? Or he just somehow knew it was gonna happen? What are the effects of Mao’s death gonna have on the world?! A symbol of hope murdered?!? </p><p>???<br/>
Symbols of hope can be replaced. </p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>
Who said that?! Where are you?!</p><p>???<br/>
Relax, it’s your classmate! Ken.<br/>
-<br/>
Even greater… wait, I see Akira with Ken.<br/>
-<br/>
Akira Kuta<br/>
I see none of you have weapons. Unless Yami there is hiding a knife. Which wouldn't surprise me.</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>
...What are you trying to say?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>
Now, now. Let’s not start needless drama. Here’s the deal. There are dead bodies around this city around every fucking corner. Some have claw marks on them. I assume that’s Gasho’s ‘Monokuma’. But some… have stab wounds and bullet holes. People murdered each other here, the Monokumas just finished off the survivors ready for our battle here. The ones Monokuma had killed… their eyes. They seemed like they were still alive. It was disturbing. But not alive as in… normal. Their eyes were grey with rings circling their pupil. These guys went insane and killed people. I believe that is the effect of the death of Mao Ozuru. We need a new symbol of hope which is why I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DIE. I can become the new hope! Much better than some ‘sensation’ bullshit!<br/>
-<br/>
Ugh… He doesn’t even know I’m here and he’s talking shit. Wait! Akira’s looking at me!<br/>
-<br/>
Akira Kuta<br/>
….</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>
So that’s why I must live. And the best way to improve our odds is to team up, don’t you think?<br/>
-<br/>
Doesn’t look like Akira’s ratting me out… thank God. I knew he was a sofite. Wait, the sky suddenly lit up… and Kokuren’s face is on it.<br/>
-<br/>
Kokuren Shin<br/>
Not the MOST exciting start, I’ll be honest. Only a couple deaths so far. Did anyone see the guy that hit the building?! HAHAHA! Oh what an idiot. Anyways, just wanted to update you. There’s still about 95% of you left. I was expecting like a 15% decrease right off the bat and have it slow down from there but… whatever. Happy hunting! And may the odds be forever in your- I mean, BYE!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>
Ugh… You see? Let’s rise up against these bastards together! Strength in numbers! Follow Akira and I whilst you make your decision. We’re heading to a fast food restaurant to see if we can scavenge anything.<br/>
-<br/>
Ken and Akira started walking away, the rest had a little discussion by themselves where Ken and Akira couldn’t here.<br/>
-<br/>
Janai Kioshi<br/>
What do we do?</p><p>Riron Daitan<br/>
We follow! For now! Yami, you got that poison? If we’re gonna eat food, it may be best to off Ken and take the lead ourselves.<br/>
-<br/>
What the fuck? She’s crazier than I thought… and YAMI BRINGS POISON WITH HIM TO SCHOOL?<br/>
-<br/>
Yami Gosufukai<br/>
Yes… but the poison will take one or two hours to have an effect. But he will die… slowly.</p><p>Riron Daitan<br/>
That is fine. We must take charge and win!<br/>
-<br/>
They began following Ken…<br/>
They only want to kill Ken. I wish I could warn him but… he’d probably kill ME. I hope they aren’t planning on hurting Akira either… I need to find a way to save him… AAAH! I WAS HIDING NEXT TO A DEAD BODY THIS WHOLE TIME! … They don’t look like a student… there’s claw marks on his chest but… blood coming out of his head. And a gun! Shit… He must have been bleeding out and decided to… to end it quickly. Fuck! What is this shit?! Everything was going so normally! … I guess I’ll take the gun for now. I don’t really know how to use one though.</p><p>I decided to get closer to the restaurant that group were going to but stay far enough away that I won’t be seen or heard… which was going well until:<br/>
-<br/>
???<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!</p><p>???<br/>
GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH! </p><p>???<br/>
NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!<br/>
-<br/>
I think that’s Amaya! Shit, the others heard the shouting and sprinted off. That doesn’t matter now, I gotta save Amaya!<br/>
-<br/>
Evil Student<br/>
You’re cornered! No way to run now, bitch!</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
WH-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?</p><p>Evil Student<br/>
Well. I can’t just kill you now, can I? I gotta have some fun with you first…</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
WH-<br/>
-<br/>
Just as I jumped out to aim my gun at him, his head… FUCKING EXPLODED!<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya Taigen<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<br/>
-<br/>
The sky lit up again.<br/>
-<br/>
Kokuren Shin<br/>
I should probably mention that there are some rules! Anyone planning to do any crime other than murder or looting will have their heads exploded!!!! How fun! Don’t do horrible, dirty, vile crimes people! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
What the fuck…</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
KANAYE! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Are you okay?</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
I-I think so. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
All our classmates are Ultimates In Training… Why would people do this? … Maybe it’s the effect of Mao’s murder…</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
Some are going insane, Kanaye! How do we avoid this happening to us?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
…<br/>
-<br/>
Ken mentioned the symbol of hope and how it could fix this mess. This event turning people insane is like… a disease…<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya Taigen<br/>
I saw one of those… bears. It was destroyed. I guess one of them got over-powered. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Do you remember where it is? Maybe we can get some sort of clue from it. </p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
Uh y-yeah. Just follow me.<br/>
-<br/>
After a few minutes of walking in fear and paranoia, we reached the broken Monokuma.<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya Taigen<br/>
Should we… touch it?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
I don’t know…<br/>
-<br/>
I reached my leg out and nudged it.<br/>
-<br/>
Kanaye Miyo<br/>
I don’t know if I should be happy that nothing happe-</p><p>Monokuma<br/>
HEHEHEHEHE!</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
AAAAAAH! IT LAUGHS!!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
FUCK THIS, IT’S GONNA KILL US! </p><p>Monokuma<br/>
No I’m not! I’m not allowed to interfere with the game! I shouldn’t even be here! I’m the only Monokuma that managed to get destroyed by HUMANS! I’m pathetic! A reject! </p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT’S INSECURE!!!</p><p>Monokuma<br/>
Hey! That’s not nice! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Please! Tell us what’s going on here! Why are people going insane?!</p><p>Monokuma<br/>
Oh DARLIIING! That’s called ULTIMATE DESPAIR! And NOTHING can stop it! Unless Gasho made all of the Ultimate Despair victims kill themselves and then died, THEN Despair will be gone. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
...What?</p><p>Monokuma<br/>
You heard me! Well! I gotta deactivate now! You might wanna step back, I’m about to explode.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAH! EXPLOSIONS!<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya and I sprinted away as Monokuma exploded. Ultimate Despair… A new symbol of hope to combat it. We just… gotta stay hopeful. We gotta do this. We gotta survive.<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya Taigen<br/>
W-Well… that was eventful. Have you seen anyone else?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
I saw Akira but he’s with Ken, Riron, Yami and Janai. I think he may be in danger though.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
Well we gotta go save him!!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
I don’t think it’ll be that simple.<br/>
-<br/>
Yet again, the sky lit up.<br/>
-<br/>
Kokuren Shin<br/>
Hello again! Update time! Takehiko Kita, the Ultimate Athlete In Training currently has the highest kill count! We can’t have just one person killing everyone so… He’s currently in the centre of the city hunting down a small group of people. Whoever kills him gets a free flamethrower on us! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
The centre. We’re not far from there.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
You wanna go TOWARDS Takehiko?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
You know him. If he’s hunting down someone specific, it’s gonna be Yuji. And he said a small group. If those are our friends we can’t leave their survival to chance! We have to help.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
Yeah… you’re right. But we only have one gun and neither of us know how to use it.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
If we get close, we might not need to.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
You wanna fist-fight with an athlete?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Just… a brick to the head, without him seeing me coming. Then we gather our friend and leave. If a brick to the head is enough to kill him then… so be it. But we don’t have to do anything more, I don’t WANT to kill anyone.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
Sounds really risky, Kanaye.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
We have to try. Are you in?</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
… Yeah. I’m in.<br/>
-<br/>
We headed off to the centre of the city, so far no one else was seen coming this way.<br/>
And there he was.</p><p>Rummaging around in trash cans and such like a caveman looking for his prey.<br/>
I whispered to Amaya.<br/>
-<br/>
Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Okay, there’s a rock over there. I’m gonna sneak over, grab it and hit him, right? But. If shit hits the fan, I want you to try your best and shoot him. Okay?</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
W-What? I can’t do that!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
J-Just try. You probably won’t even need to. It’ll just make me feel a hell of a lot safer, okay?</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
I-I…</p><p>Takehiko Kita<br/>
WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TRANNY?</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>
… Yeah. I’ll shoot this bitch if I need to.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
Good. Thank you.<br/>
-<br/>
I started to sneak towards him. I can feel my heart beating. Sweat dripping down my face. I picked up a rock and continued to move towards him. I’m almost there, I raise my arm and-<br/>
-<br/>
Evil Student<br/>
I WANT THAT FLAMETHROWER BIIIIITCH!</p><p>Takehiko Kita<br/>
HUH?!<br/>
-<br/>
The student took a shot and missed. Takehiko noticed me and kicked me to the ground, pulled out a machine gun and filled that student with bullets… fuck.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, FAGGOT?</p><p>B A N G<br/>
-<br/>
A bullet went through the right side of Takehiko’s chest. He looked down at his wound and back up to Amaya, still standing.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
Y-YOU BITCH!<br/>
-<br/>
Before he was able to shoot Amaya, I smashed the rock against his kneecap, he fell to the ground, though his finger pulled the trigger, firing a round of bullets. Amaya’s back-up suddenly stopped. His face turned towards me with anger in his eyes. He punched me. He dragged himself towards me and punched me again. And again.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
HAH. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN THIS?<br/>
-<br/>
He punched me again.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
STUPID-<br/>
-<br/>
And again.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
FUCKING-<br/>
-<br/>
And again.<br/>
-<br/>
Takehiko Kita<br/>
FAGGOT!<br/>
-<br/>
And again.<br/>
I could feel blood coming out of my nose. I could smell the iron. My vision was growing cloudy.<br/>
He punched me again.<br/>
Did the bullets get Amaya?<br/>
He punched me again.<br/>
Where is she?<br/>
He punched me again.<br/>
Who’s that? Someone is standing next to him.<br/>
He punched me again.<br/>
-<br/>
Amaya Taigen<br/>
Th-that’s enough…</p><p>B A N G<br/>
-<br/>
A bullet went through Takehiko’s head. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Amaya stood above me. She also fell down.<br/>
-<br/>
Kanaye Miyo<br/>
A-A…. Amaya?</p><p>….</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
A-Amaya?</p><p>…</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>
AMAYA!</p><p>….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My vision was still cloudy. I can hear a sharp ringing sound in my ears. People were running towards me.<br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Kanaye! Amaya!</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Shit! Are they okay?!</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Oh God! Amaya’s bleeding out! </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Fuck that Takehiko. No one’s gonna be mourning him. Not even his brother.</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Does anyone have any medical supplies?! Kanaye, anything??</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>N-No…</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>She’s awake! </p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Chikako…? Yuji? Keiko? Kanaye?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Amaya…</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>I… I did good, right?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Y-Yes Amaya! You saved me! You saved all four of us! </p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Th-then… it was worth it… I- I got shot… I almost gave up there. Bu-But I saw him… beating you… I couldn’t- couldn’t just die letting your stories end there… I had to… I had to kill him.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>You did us all a great thing, Amaya.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>H-Heh… Kanaye… you’re gonna need some ice for your face… I’d make you a cake to apologise but… Y’know… Bullets…</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>YOUR CAKES AND SWEETS WERE THE BEST! WAAAAAAAAAAH! I’M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Y-You’re too loud.</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>I’M SORRYYY- I mean, I’m sorry.</p><p>Amaya Taigen<br/>Hehe… Heh… I love you all. I’m sorry…<br/>-<br/>Her eyes closed.<br/>All of us started tearing up, Keiko was the first to burst into tears, which made us all follow.<br/>The sky lit up.<br/>-<br/>Kokuren Shin<br/>Well! The person who won the flamethrower died pretty quickly afterwards, so no flamethrowers for anyone. Sorry!<br/>-<br/>That fucking asshole.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>W-We should get… get out of here. We’re out in the open. Has anyone seen Arata or Hanako?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>I’m sorry, we haven’t. <br/>-<br/>With Despair slowly making its way in, we continued with one less member. <br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>...How’d you meet up with her?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>She was being chased by a student who went mad. I was going to try to save her but… his head exploded.</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Oh…</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>When you asked us if we had seen Arata or Hanako, you didn’t ask about Akira… is he?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>He’s fine. For now at least. He’s with Ken, Riron, Janai and Yami. </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Not the ideal group of people to be with.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah. We’re heading to the restaurant they were going to. We have similar numbers so confrontation is unlikely. </p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>You sure about this?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I’m sure. Amaya wanted me to save Akira. So that’s what I’m going to do.<br/>-<br/>We were at the restaurant, but we saw the group leaving it and entering a skyscraper. <br/>-<br/>Keiko Koemi<br/>Should we follow them?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Yeah. This is actually good for us. If they wanna fight, they’ll be cornered. <br/>-<br/>We entered the skyscraper behind them.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Hey! We know you’re in he-</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Hello Kanaye! I don’t know the names of the rest of you. Come down everyone!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You saw us coming.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>I did! But I know you’re not here to fight or threaten us. It’s just best to be cautious.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Hey guys.</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Kanaye.</p><p>Riron Daitan<br/>UUUUGH! I HATE THESE GUYS!<br/>-<br/>Ken began to cough.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Got a cold?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>H-Heh.<br/>-<br/>Yami already poisoned him, didn’t he?<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>So. I want you all to get on your knees and do as I say.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Excuse me? What’s with the sudden demands? You speak like you have some advantage over us.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Funny you say that! I do. Akira, show them.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>S-Sorry guys… He made me.<br/>-<br/>Akira went up some stairs and brought down a man with a bag over his head. He lifted the bag and took off the duct tape covering his mouth. It’s Arata!<br/>-<br/>Arata Anzu<br/>W-Why are you doing this?!</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>I didn’t want to, Arata…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Haha! Okay. NOW you’re gonna do what I say, otherwise I’ll let Yami here go psycho on you guys. We’re gonna hide out on the top floor of this building and simply… wait it out. Together. Like a family.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Not happening. We’re taking Arata and we’re gonna find my sister.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>There’s a problem with that because we want you ESPECIALLY to stay. An influencer can’t exist in the same world as the sensation.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Ugh! Fuck!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Hahaha! Looks like you gotta do what I say</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>I’m sorry Kanaye, we’ll find a way out of this but for now let’s just do what he says.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>‘Find a way out’, HAH! Okay. Let’s go.<br/>-<br/>The group escorted us up several flights of stairs. We were all worn out by the time we reached the top. The top floor looked like a penthouse… though a destroyed one. There was a huge window with, what would have been, an amazing view of the city.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>Janai! I want you on sniper duty. Don’t shoot any bullets, just use it to scout.</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>Got it.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Everyone else. Let’s just chat and have a nice time. We brought some food from the restaurant. Eat up.<br/>-<br/>Yami only had poison for Ken… The rest of it should be safe to eat. Ken began to cough again.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What’s wrong? Something you ate?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>I appreciate your concern but I’m fine.<br/>-<br/>After I asked that, Yami looked at me. He didn’t look away. He just continued to stare as we all ate.<br/>-<br/>Riron Daitan<br/>So! Where’s the other one! Amaya! Your crew is a member short! She died didn’t she?! Tell me I'm right! I can see it in your miserable faces.<br/>-<br/>Akira and Arata looked at us. I slowly nodded my head.<br/>-<br/>Riron Daitan<br/>AHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>N-No…</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Arata, it’s okay. Deep breaths.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>No! NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Arata, please! Listen to me! We’re getting through this!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Haha! Aren’t you guys just a blast! By the way, Kanaye. What the FUCK happened to your face? You seriously got fucked up man! Rocky calle, he wants his face back.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Shut… the fuck…. Up.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>KANAYE! That’s not a very hopeful thing for you to say. How will you ever become the Ultimate Sensation with that attitude? Hasn’t it been your dream to enroll in amazing schools like Hope’s Peak with your fellow Ultimates? Akira, your brother is in Hope’s Peak, right?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Yeah.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Gasho said that Hope’s Peak is under its own killing game. You think Yusuke would survive something like that?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Probably not. Kokuren asked if he could which makes me think he’s already dead. He’s a weird man. They planned this all so well…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Cute couple though right? Gasho and Kokuren?</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>More like ‘creepy’.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Hey! Focus on scouting!</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>Sorry!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>So. What’s your plan. You threatened me earlier but now we're just sitting here talking.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Can’t we just enjoy some time before shit goes to hell?</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>Uuuh, Ken?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>What is it?</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>There’s a guy with a rocket laun-</p><p>B O O M<br/>-<br/>The floor began to rumble.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>WHAT? DID SOMEONE SHOOT A FUCKIN’ ROCKET AT THE BUILDING?</p><p>B O O M</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>ANOTHER?! EVERYONE GET OUT.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Oh no oh no oh no oh no we’re gonna diiiiiiiie!</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Arata! It’s okay, come with me.<br/>-<br/>Everyone began to exit the room, the building started to break apart.<br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>AH FUCK! I think the building is tipping!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>UUGH! WHO THE FUCK KNEW WE WERE HERE.<br/>-<br/>At this point, everyone was outside the penthouse besides me, Yami and Riron. Yami grabbed the back of my shirt.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>The fuck are you doing?! We gotta get out of here.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>He’s right Yami! The fuck you stayin’ in there for?!</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>I made a promise.</p><p>Riron Daitan<br/>And he’s my boyfriend! </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Stick with the plan! </p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>THE PLAN IS FUCKED NOW. WE’RE ENDING HIM NOW.<br/>-<br/>Yami slammed the door shut, I heard my friends shout my name. I hope they get out okay. Now… what to do about this.<br/>-<br/>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Kanaye. I’m going to make this as slow and as painful as possible.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Is this really the TIME, YAMI? Why do you want me dead so much anyways?!</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>You. You’re the Ultimate Sensation. You have a path of greatness pretty much laid out for you. Me? I gotta struggle and work my way up there. No one cares about my talent. Everyone is always talking about the next big star. Ultimate Movie Star, Ultimate Director, DJ, Critic, Charmer. Ultimates like that? They win. Ultimates like mine? We actually have to put in WORK. And the ULTIMATE SENSATION! Might as well be the Ultimate Hope. That’s what everyone truly wants at the end of the day, isn’t it? To be noticed. To be the one that helps everyone. To be the one people cherish and worship. You never noticed but I’ve been in your classes for YEARS. You were always the favourite because your Ultimate was looked up to and people paid NO ATTENTION TO PEOPLE LIKE ME! NOT EVEN MY PARENTS! BEING THE SON OF TWO GREAT ULTIMATES JUST TO BECOME A MAKEUP ARTIST?<br/>-<br/>The building began to tip more, the penthouse fell on it’s side, the only reason it didn’t fall is because it crashed into another skyscraper, using that as it’s support. The three of us fell onto the huge window.<br/>-<br/>Riron Daitan<br/>Shit! Maybe this was a bad idea, Yami baby!</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>You didn’t have to join me. If you want to be important to me, help me kill this FUCK.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Oh we fuckin doing this now?! GOOD. I WAS STARTING TO GET SICK OF YOUR PATHETIC SOB STORY. HOW IS ANY OF THAT MY FAULT?! IF YOU SPOKE TO ME MAYBE I COULDA HELPED YOU! BUT NO! ALL YOU DID WAS PLOT YOUR STUPID REVENGE! COME ON! WE CAN STILL CLIMB UP TO THAT DOOR AND ESCAPE THIS. DON’T WASTE YOUR LIFE!</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>You’re a dead man anyways.<br/>-<br/>The glass started to crack underneath us, some of it already broke. Yami threw a punch, I dodged it but Riron kicked me.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You’re not gonna be able to kill me! We’ll fall to our fucking deaths.</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Then so be it!<br/>-<br/>The building shook, the three of us fell down onto the glass as it began to crack more.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Seriously now! Don’t move. The glass can’t take much more. There’s only a few supports left. <br/>-<br/>Luckily, I was the closest to a support. If shit hit the fan now, I could grab onto it easy. Riron gave me a stern look.<br/>-<br/>Riron Daitan<br/>HEHEHEH. Yami. THIS IS FOR YOUUUUUUUUU!<br/>-<br/>Riron stood up and started to walk towards me slowly. With every step, there was a new crack. Her slow walk gradually turned into a sprint. I gotta do something now.<br/>-<br/>Yami Gosufukai<br/>RIRON, YOU IDIO-<br/>-<br/>I elbowed the glass beneath me and grabbed onto the support. My side of the window fell alongside Riron… Shit… Now I’m clinging on for dear life with my fate in Yami’s hands. He stood up onto the support.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>M-Man! I didn’t wanna kill anyone! She gave me no choice! </p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>You think I really give a shit about Riron? </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>B-But you two-</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>She was easy. I only dated her so she could be under my control. She did whatever I asked. She did one thing right though. Giving me the chance I needed to be your demise. Any last words before your trip to hell?<br/>-<br/>No… This is it… NO! It can’t end like this! …<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>… Yes… Please just… Don’t let my friends die, okay? Please.</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>I will promise you this. Once I watch you splatter against the ground… I’ll kill the rest of you.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WHAT? NO!</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Goodbye, Kanaye<br/>-<br/>Everything after that was slow-motion. Yami kicked my hands off of the support. I… failed?</p><p>I failed my friends.<br/>I failed my family.<br/>I failed to become the Ultimate Sensation.</p><p>Goodbye-<br/>-<br/>BANG<br/>-<br/>HUH?! ARATA GRABBED MY HAND! I looked up to the door Yami slammed shut and saw everyone else.<br/>-<br/>Chikako Madoko<br/>KANAYE!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Y-You guys saved me. <br/>-<br/>Yami was still standing, clenching his new bullet wound.<br/>-<br/>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Y-You fffffffffuck. <br/>-<br/>Arata pulled me up. We carefully walked back to the door, Arata behind me. Keiko reached out her hand and pulled me up to the doorway. To my surprise, I saw Ken holding the gun that Yami.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>I hate you, Kanaye. But something deep down in me couldn’t let him kill you. I should stick by my Ultimate. I shouldn’t be the villain of anyone’s story. I should be influencing people. Maybe we can exist in the same world together, Kanaye. From now on, how does a friendly rivalry sound?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Sounds great.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Yami. What’s your play here? You’ve been shot and we’re offering you a chance to join us and try to fix your wound and survive. Personally I’d let you die here but it’s what the group wants.</p><p>Yami Gosufukai<br/>Go f-fuck yourself.<br/>-<br/>Yami pulled out a knife and ran towards Arata.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>NO!<br/>-<br/>Keiko jumped down and pushed Yami into the hole I created to kill-… defend myself against Riron. He fell to his death.<br/>-<br/>Keiko Koemi<br/>SH-SHIT! </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>He chose that option, that’s not on you.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Did he try to-?</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>Yeah… Looks like you owe us again… Heheh…<br/>-<br/>The building started to rumble, more than it had been.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>Quick! This part of the building is about to fall!<br/>-<br/>Chikako and Yuji started to make their escape whilst Ken, Akira and I helped Arata up. Arata joined with Chikako and Yuji. As we were about to help Keiko, the building fell a little.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>Shit! It’s about to go WAY more if we’re here ANY longer! Let’s get her out NOW!</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>…<br/>-<br/>We reached for her and she reached for us… It was useless.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WH-WHA? WE CAN’T REACH! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!</p><p>Keiko Koemi<br/>… Damnit. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>I’m sorry Keiko. We shoulda stopped Yami earlier.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WHAT? YOU’RE GIVING UP?!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>I’m sorry Kanaye, there’s nothing else we can do. </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>This is how it has to be, Kanaye. We can’t do anything for her.<br/>-<br/>I looked down at Keiko. Her face had an emotion I could never imagine seeing on her. She was sad, angry and scared all at once. She’s such a wholesome, cheerful person. This can’t be happening right now.<br/>-<br/>Keiko Koemi <br/>Hey… Don’t tell the others how I look, okay? Tell them I smiled… Tell them I smiled. And Arata, tell him that even though I like girls, I cared deeply about him and that this isn’t his fault. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Keiko…</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>We have to go.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>K-Keiko…</p><p>Keiko Koemi <br/>Goodbye guys…<br/>-<br/>With tears in my eyes, I let Ken and Kudo drag me to the stable part of the building. Any second longer and we would have fallen down with Keiko.<br/>-<br/>Janai Kioshi<br/>Took you guys long enough! W-Wait! WHERE’S MY FRIENDS?!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>You’re alone now Janai. Riron and Yami are dead.</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>W- How fucking dare you!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>WHERE’S KEIKO?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Arata… Guys… Keiko… She’s gone.</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON’T, KEN!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Her last words… She smiled at me and said- </p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>-said that she cared deeply about you guys. You especially, Arata. She wants me to make sure you don’t blame yourself for this,</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>BACK AT THE DINER, KEN, WE POISONED YOU!</p><p> Ken Fudo<br/>… What?<br/>-<br/>Arata started crying, whilst Chikako comforted him. Yuji and I tried to deal with the current situation.<br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>You POISONED him?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>What the fuck do you MEAN you poisoned me?</p><p>Janai Kioshi<br/>I MEAN we poisoned you, and the effects should start to happen around about-<br/>-<br/>BANG<br/>-<br/>A hole appeared in Janai’s head. She fell to the ground to reveal Akira standing behind her with smoke coming out of his gun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Sensational Twist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all stood there in shock, staring at Akira. He just killed her without any hesitation. That’s something Yami would do.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>… I’m going to… die? </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>…</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Akira… I don’t even know what to say right now.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>What is there to say? She betrayed us. She deserved it. Let’s just move on.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>‘Move on’?!? I’m going to fucking die! </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Someone shot a rocket launcher at us. They’re not just gonna assume that we all died, they’re gonna be waiting for us at the exit. We should split up. We’ll meet near the bridge. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Do you really not care?!</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Until just a few minutes ago, you were gonna kill these guys! I don’t give a shit about you! </p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Akira… You can’t become so uncaring about life. You’ll lose your humanity. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Akira… You coward.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Excuse me? </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Amaya died! Then Keiko! And here you are just adding to the string of murders to please those sick fucks! </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Arata. I am many things. But a coward I am not. We were thrown into a game. If you don’t play the game, you will lose. If you keep that ideology, you’ll join the dead. </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Hey fuck you, Akira. I thought we were friends.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>...We are. That’s why I’m doing my best to help us all survive. <br/>-<br/>I can’t tell what to think about him. His reasoning is selfless but his actions are evil. I feel bad for killing Riron. I’m trying not to think about it but… I ended a life… I guess I had no choice though. <br/>-<br/>Akira Kuta<br/>Here are the teams. Kanaye, Ken and I and Chikako, Yuji and Arata. </p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Stay safe, guys.<br/>-<br/>We started to split up, going for different exits in the building. I decided to talk to Ken.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>How are you feeling?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>About my inevitable death? Not so good, Kanaye.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Once we get out of here, maybe Chikako can help you, she IS really smart.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Then why aren’t I with her now?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Well she doesn’t have any supplies with her right now so…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Doesn’t matter anyways… Do you think Akira seems different?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>How do you mean?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>When he was with me and Yami’s group, he was quiet. He just went along with whatever I said without any objection. Now he’s making orders. He seems angry. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Akira has always been kinda cold. Maybe it has something to do with his Ultimate brother. Even Takehiko felt insecure due to him living in his brother’s shadow, and he’s an egotistical ass. Yami said something to me before we fought… about how my Ultimate means I don’t have to work for fame. It would be the same for your Ultimate too. He’s… kinda right. People put these Ultimates on such a high pedestal. Living in the same family as one must suck. Imagine your family member becoming famous and getting constant praise but you never get any because you’re just not an Ultimate. If I get out of here and become famous, it may be the same for my sister Hanako. I’m older than her so I get the first chance. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Akira’s brother is the Ultimate Collector, right? Akira wants to be that too. What does he even collect?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>He doesn’t talk about it. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Probably something embarrassing, then. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Heh. Maybe.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>So. The symbol of hope was killed. Mao Ozuru. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>This may be a stupid question but… I never really paid much attention to the existing symbols of hope. I was just focussing on becoming one myself. Who is Mao?</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>The headmaster of Hope’s Peak’s daughter. She was dubbed the symbol of hope. Her death would mean terrible things for the world. She had a sister too… I wonder how she’s doing. And you always saw her with this scrawny guy who looked like he was protecting her… In other words. Mao’s death would cause a mental apocalypse. That’s why some of our very own students have gone insane. I can only imagine what the world looks like outside this city. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Our parents! Do you really think they’re dead? Gasho said they were…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>… Unfortunately, yes. I believe him. Gasho seems to be using Mao’s death as a way to rise through the ranks and have some sense of control over the insanity that is being created. He will be crowned the ‘Leader’ of ‘Ultimate Despair’. And as for Kokuren, it seems like he didn’t have an Ultimate before Mao’s death. I wonder who he and Gasho met. And what they did. What kinda things would a psychotic gay couple do?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I think we got a taste of their hobbies earlier when Gasho said the word ‘handcuffs’. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Hah. Yeah. I can’t believe it took a life or death situation for me to realise this but… you’re not bad, Kanaye.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Not too bad yourself.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>You guys done with the chatter? We’re reaching an exit, we could run into anyone now. We’re gonna head to the bridge and re-group.<br/>-<br/>I started to cough.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>You okay?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah, must be from all the dust and such from, y’know, a collapsing building. </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Makes sense.</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Ken, walk ahead. I need to talk to Kanaye.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Yeah, sure.<br/>-<br/>Ken got a head start towards the bridge whilst Akira and I walked side-by-side.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What’s up, Akira?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>How long have we been friends now?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>About… seven years. Wow. Time flies huh?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>In all those seven years, I haven’t seen my brother Yusuke. I remember meeting you a couple days after he left.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Where’d he go?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>With my dad. When my dad found out I wanted to be the same Ultimate as him, he got angry. He didn’t want his precious Ultimate to be tainted by his not-so-Ultimate brother. But I still was able to get into the school for Ultimates In Training without Yusuke’s or my dad’s help. Yusuke never really hated me, but he hated a lot of people. He was a disgusting, conniving little shit. He dated guys just to take their attention and money to make himself feel good and make others feel awful. Those are the reasons why I wanna be a better Ultimate Collector than Yusuke. My collection will take the world by storm… Especially now. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What do you mean, ‘especially now’?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Would you like to finally know what I collect?<br/>-<br/>That question gave me goosebumps. Something seems eerie about this.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What is it?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>… Heheh. HEHEHEHEHEHE!<br/>-<br/>Akira pulled up his gun and shot Ken in the shoulder, making him fall.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-AKIRA?!</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>I COLLECT LIVES! It’s better if I take the bodies with me but you’d all get suspicious of me if you saw me TAKING APART JANAI PIECE BY PIECE, RIGHT? You may be wondering. My brother and dad left, what about my mom? SHE’S IN PIECES! STORED NICE AND SAFELY IN MY BOX! The police didn’t suspect a thing! I was too young at the time to KILL ANYONE. They thought she was just KIDNAPPED or something! And if Gasho hasn’t already killed my dad, I will! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WH-WH? YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE! </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>AHAHA! You wanna know the best part? I shot Ken because.. He wasn’t gonna die. I stopped Yami from poisoning him. I convinced him to save it for you. Remember when we all had a feast in the penthouse? Your food was poisoned! It’s YOU who’s gonna die! <br/>-<br/>Akira aimed his gun down and shot my legs.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>AGH! FUCK! WHY’D YOU DO THAT?</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>So you can’t follow me. I’ll meet the rest at the bridge, tell them about how Kanaye and Ken fought valiantly but met a tragic end and only I could escape! I couldn’t do anything about it. They’ll pity me. And when I get a chance, they’ll all JOIN MY COLLECTION! But the Ultimate Collector sounds boring, doesn’t it? I like… The ULTIMATE SERIAL KILLER! You’ll either die from the poison or bleed out with Ken. Goodbye Kanaye.<br/>-<br/>He began to walk away. Yet again my vision went blurry, reminding me of my fight with Takehiko. I can’t let him get away, I can’t let him kill my friends! I can’t! … I saw Ken pulling himself towards me. He laid down next to me.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>H-Heh… So… You were gonna die after all. N-Not me…</p><p>…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>D-Don’t have the strength to talk, huh? </p><p>…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>The bullet must have hit somewhere important because… I can’t… Move. Well I can but… I-It’s so painful. </p><p>…</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Keep your eyes open, Kanaye… K-Keep your eyes…</p><p>…<br/>-<br/>S w i t c h i n g     P o i n t     Of     V i e w     :     H a n a k o     M i y o</p><p>This is so tiring. Luckily I haven’t bumped into any fights yet but… I’ve seen dead bodies on the street. I should never see anything like that at my age… or at all, even. It feels like a video game… <br/>-<br/>Jin Ami<br/>You okay, Hanako?</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Y-Yeah. Just feeling a little… scared… nervous. Y’know.</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>It’s okay, I really like this bridge plan of yours. There must be a way to exit the city through there. We can SWIM if we really have to! </p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Let’s hope so.</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>I know how you feel though, This stuff is scary. Remember when we saw that building get blown up a while ago? People are DETERMINED to get their kill. </p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>…</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Sorry! I’m probably just making you feel worse.</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>It’s okay. <br/>-<br/>Whilst walking and talking, we found two bodies on the floor but… They were breathing! <br/>-<br/>Hanako Miyo<br/>Jin! Those two are breathing! </p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Ah! But… What if they’re insane! We could help them only for them to kill us in return!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>We can’t just let them die!<br/>-<br/>We walked up to them, one of them looks like… K-KANAYE?!<br/>-<br/>S w i t c h i n g     P o i n t     Of     V i e w     :     K a n a y e     M i y o<br/>-<br/>I finally woke up again. I looked down to see rags covering the bullet holes in my legs and someone holding an ice pack on my face.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>W-WHO ARE YOU?</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Do you not recognise me? You’ve seen me before. It’s Jin!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>JIN?! Does that mean-</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Hey Hanako! He’s awake! </p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Kanaye!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Oh my God, Hanako! You’re safe!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Luckily for us, we didn’t bump into much trouble. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Where’s Ken?</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>The guy you were with? He’s okay. He’s just sitting outside getting some air.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Oh okay- WAIT, WAIT.<br/>-<br/>I put my fingers all the way into my mouth and threw up.<br/>-<br/>Jin Ami<br/>EW!!!!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>AH- Why’d you do that?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I-I-I- .. I was poisoned! I think… I think I’m too late though.<br/>-<br/>Ken came in.<br/>-<br/>Ken Fudo<br/>I already told them about it. We gave you some medicine, hoping that works. Or at least buys you some time.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You’re walking! That’s good.</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Yeah. Seems like it wasn’t that bad afterall.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Hanako, how close are we to the bridge?</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>We’re quite close. Just a couple minute walk. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>We can still make it.</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>You were planning to go to the bridge too?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah.</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Siblings think alike! </p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Kanaye… This poison won’t kill you, will it?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Hanako… I don’t-<br/>-<br/>Hanako looked depressed.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>… I’m sure I’ll be fine.<br/>-<br/>I smiled as I said that. Ken looked at me, knowing my lie. <br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>But for now, we gotta get to the bridge. My friends will be there but Akira is planning on killing them.</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Akira?! The brother of Yusuke?! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yes.</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>I thought you were all friends! Why does he want to kill them?! Did HE do this to you?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>He did. He’s not who I thought he was. He called himself the Ultimate Serial Killer. He’s dangerous. We have to save them, now. </p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>A rescue mission!</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>We’ve got them CHECKMATED!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Ultimate Chess Master In Training?</p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Heh. Yeah.<br/>-<br/>We got ready to set off. Hanako handed me some crutches that she found in a nearby store.I couldn’t walk without them. Hopefully I won’t need to fight… I wouldn’t be able to like this. Damn it. We reached the bridge, everyone was still there.<br/>-<br/>Akira Kuta<br/>And that’s how Ken and Kanaye died… I’m sorry I couldn’t-</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>OBJECTION!</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>WH- KEN?! KANAYE?!</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>I’m confused.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>AKIRA TRIED TO KILL US!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>WHAT?!</p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>....</p><p>???<br/>HEHEHE!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Who the fuck was that?</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>MEEEEE! Now! Before you shoot me, keep in mind that if you do a bunch of Monokumas will EAT YOU! </p><p> </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Wh-a-? What’s going on here? What are you doing here?</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>Well! Phase One is almost over! </p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Phase ‘ONE’? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHASE ‘ONE’?</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>It means Phase TWO is about to happen! Anyways. The crowd loves this group of people! Oh the drama! Oh the betrayal! I’m here to add onto it! Oh yeah BEE TEE DOUBLE-YOU, this whole game is being broadcasted worldwide but whatever we’ve all heard that story before.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>WHAT?!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>I made a deal with someone here. If they do as I asked they’ll be set free from this game instantly! Them and ONLY them get this privilege for being the most FAMOUS player! And that player is, drumroll please….. KEN FUDO!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>HUH?<br/>-<br/>Ken grabbed Hanako and pulled a gun to her head. <br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>KEN?!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Sorry I couldn’t help you fight Akira, Kanaye. I need to get out of here. I need to restore the world.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!</p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>I DID, KANAYE! BUT I’VE GOT TO, MAN! </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>KEN YOU BITCH! WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE WITHOUT TAKING THAT PSYCHO’S DEALS!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>Watch your mouth! </p><p>Jin Ami<br/>Please Ken, I don’t know you but you gotta let her go! </p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>You don’t have to do this, Ken.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>IF YOU DO, YOU’RE NO WORSE THAN KOKUREN! OR AKIRA! </p><p>Ken Fudo<br/>Heh. You’re right. But I have to do this. For the world. And what’s more influential than… dying for the cause? </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Wh-What? </p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>What are you on about, kid? <br/>-<br/>Yet again, everything went in slow motion. Ken tried to shoot at Akira before pulling the gun on himself and committing suicide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Influential End!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bullet Ken shot went through Akira’s shoulder. He clenched on to it and tired to make his escape. Everyone chased him besides Hanako and Jin… who stayed with me… unable to move. Ken, who I was just getting close to. Who I was just getting to understand. He’s dead. Sacrificed himself for us. Yuji dragged Akira towards me.<br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>You’re fucking done, Akira! </p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>Now, now, children! Before you punish this man, let me have a word with the sexy boss man.<br/>-<br/>Kokuren pulled out a walkie talkie.<br/>-<br/>Kokuren Shin<br/>Gashooooo! You predicted well! Ken didn’t take the bait, he killed himself to save her!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WH-WHAT? YOU KNEW HE WASN’T GONNA GO ALONG WITH YOUR DEAL?! SO WHY’D YOU DO IT?!</p><p>Kokuren Shin<br/>Here that, Gasho?</p><p>Gasho Ena<br/>I do. Kanaye, that’s you right? I did it because it was fun. I did it because it spreads Despair. He said he’s influencing people by dying for the cause, but it’ll only be short-lived. The best way to create Despair is to first build up a little Hope… then CRUSH IT. SQUEEZE IT UNTIL ALL THAT’S LEFT IS A SAD, DESPERATE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN, DOING ANYTHING TO GET A LITTLE BIT OF MEANING IN THEIR LIVES! You’re not allowed to kill Akira. Ken was the last death of Phase 1. COMMENCE PHASE 2!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>NO! FUCK YOU! <br/>-<br/>The ground started to shake.<br/>-<br/>Chikako Madoko<br/>Wh-What’s going on?!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Kanaye! Get up! </p><p>Akira Kuta<br/>Heheheh… Even wounded you can’t get to kill me. Looks like I’ll be winning afterall. <br/>-<br/>The sun was suddenly blocked. I can’t tell what blocked it though. Everything was pitch black, I couldn’t see anything.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>H-Hanako? Yuji? Chikako? Arata? Jin?<br/>-<br/>I started to cough…<br/>Guess Akira wasn’t lying…<br/>I really did get poisoned. <br/>The darkness faded away, I could see my surroundings again.<br/>I’m in… a classroom? Wait, this is Sir Gima’s classroom! We’re back in the school!<br/>Suddenly, Kokuren’s voice started coming out of the school’s intercom.<br/>-<br/>Kokuren Shin<br/>We’re moving the battlefield back to your beloved school! Fight on familiar grounds! Not a whole lot of you left! The last alliance standing will take the victory! … Oh and I split you all up again! Hehe!<br/>-<br/>How did he even…? Whatever.<br/>I’m back to square one. Find Hanako and my friends. <br/>I left Gima’s classroom and wandered around the halls. It’s… much scarier than fighting in the big city. Anyone could jump out at any moment and I wouldn’t have much time to react. I see no weapons anywhere either which means the only weapons left are just the ones we had on hand whilst we transitioned to phase 2. <br/>-<br/>Kokuren Shin<br/>And now a word from our sponsors!<br/>-<br/>Huh? The monitors everywhere switched away from Kokuren’s face and instead showed… Hope’s Peak?!<br/>-<br/>Monokuma<br/>Puhuhu! Look at Hope’s Peak now! We’re just about done setting up the first OFFICIAL killing game inside a school! Not counting yours of course because yours is less of a killing game and more of a Hunger Games! Currently, 48 students are trapped inside! But 32 of them will be moved to other areas to make multiple killing games across the globe! You could even say they’re GLOBAL GAMES! A game good enough for a PLATINUM reward! Or GOLD if you’re slightly worse! Anyways! Just updating you! Byebye!<br/>-<br/>That… was useless. Just… annoying. But I guess it does prove the rest of the world is fucked, not just us. Ugh! I can’t think like this! I need to be the Ultimate Sensation! Ken didn’t die for this! B-But.. How am I gonna become the Ultimate Sensation? I’ve pretty much already been killed. I’m just waiting for the poison to kick in…</p><p>I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL! This whole situation! Ken described it as Hope versus Despair! I want to survive and bring hope but now it’s impossible! Now all I feel is Despair! I failed! I failed! There’s nothing I can do!<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br/>-<br/>…<br/>-<br/>Arata Anzu<br/>K-Kanaye? </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>O-Oh! Arata! </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Are you okay?<br/>-<br/>Damn, I forgot. They don’t even know… I gotta tell him.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Arata, I… Ken wasn’t poisoned. It was me.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>WHAT?!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I doubt I have much time left.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Come on! I didn’t even get to see Amaya before she died! I didn’t get to say anything to Keiko before her death! And now your’s is already set in stone?! This can’t be happening!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I’m sorry, Arata… This was Akira’s doing. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Th-Then let’s get him! Get our revenge! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>We’ve been friends with Akira for so long, Arata, are you sure about this?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Of course I am! He betrayed us in the worst way possible! I’ve spent my whole life evaluating characters and I can tell you for sure that Akira is unredeemable! I mean, he called himself the Ultimate Serial Killer! The whole Ultimate Collector thing was just a disguise! Putting an end to him would help everyone, not just us.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You’re not a killer, Arata. We shouldn’t have to ‘put an end’ to anyone. I killed Riron and I still feel like shit for it, even though she tried to kill me. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Keiko and Amaya killed too. But they killed to save you! To kill Akira would be the same as saving many people. So… Screw you! You’re not gonna help me kill this villain when our friends became killers for YOUR life?! How many more people are you gonna allow to die for you?!?! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Th-That’s not fair! I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t want this! It’s Gasho and Kokuren behind this all! Not me! It was THEM who forced us to kill people we’ve known for years! THEM who turned innocent students into mindless monsters! </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Then help me! Help me put an end to this sick game! There’s not many people left! We kill Akira then team up with the remaining survivors. The last alliance standing will win, that’s what Kokuren said. We just gotta take out Akira and become allies with the rest, that’ll make us win. Akira is the goal.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>O-Okay. Okay. We have to.<br/>-<br/>Arata smiled.</p><p>O B J E C T I V E     -     K I L L     A K I R A</p><p>We heard gunshots down the hallway.<br/>-<br/>Arata Anzu<br/>Ugh. Maybe I underestimated everyone’s willingness to help each other. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Or they’re just Despairs. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Let's hope not.<br/>-<br/>We slowly walked down the hallway to see a group, shooting their guns into the ceiling.<br/>I whispered to Arata.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Okay, they’re not shooting people but they still seem a bit crazy.<br/>-<br/>Arata stood out in the open.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WH- Arata! What are you-?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>YOU GUYS! What are you doing?!</p><p>Student<br/>Ayyyy Arata! Mr. Chubby Cheeks!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>O-Oh.<br/>-<br/>Oh my god, it’s one of Arata’s bullies, Yuya.<br/>-<br/>Yuya<br/>Arata! It’s actually really good to see you alive!<br/>-<br/>I stood out next to him.<br/>-<br/>Yuya<br/>Oh and uh… Sorry, I forgot your name.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>It’s Kanaye.</p><p>Yuya<br/>Right. Kanaye! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Why were you just shooting the ceiling?</p><p>Yuya<br/>Me and my friends here have just never used a real gun before! It’s fun! </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You aren’t gonna shoot us, are you?</p><p>Yuya<br/>Not unless you two are some of those crazies! I would never kill a sane person!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>So… you’re not gonna kill us?</p><p>Yuya<br/>Damn! Of course not! What kinda psycho do you take me for? I feel bad enough for killing the crazies. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>This is good. Strength in numbers.</p><p>Yuya<br/>InDEED!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>May I ask a favour of you guys?</p><p>Yuya<br/>Depends.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Arata and I need to… run an errand. Can you look for our friends and make sure they’re safe?</p><p>Yuya<br/>We can try. What is this errand you need to run?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>One of the Desp- Uh, ‘crazies’ is targeting us. We’re gonna find him.</p><p>Yuya<br/>Sure thing brother! Here, take a machine gun! On the house!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Th-Thanks?</p><p>Yuya<br/>No problem!<br/>-<br/>Yuya and his friends began looking for ours. <br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>So that was a weird interaction. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Y-Yeah.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>You okay?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Mhm. It was actually pretty refreshing to see him being nice after all this time.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah… Strange. Well, let’s continue looking for Akira.<br/>-<br/>With new allies, we continued our search.<br/>I kept coughing continuously as Arata looked at me with an upset face. We both kept quiet about it. It’s kinda hard to talk about my imminent doom. Funny. When you talk about awkward silence it’s usually because a joke didn’t land or because of an awkward flirt but this? This is because of death. <br/>We entered the dining hall of the school, full with dinner tables. There we saw a lone survivor, eating something. Their back was turned to us. We walked up to them. Before we interacted with them, we heard a whisper.<br/>-<br/>???<br/>Psst! D-Don’t… He-He’s c-crazy-<br/>-<br/>The lone survivor turned around with blood dripping from his mouth.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>WHAT THE FUCK?!<br/>-<br/>The Despaired attacked me with a knife, I narrowly dodged it. Arata picked up a chair and smacked him with it.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>W-WH-<br/>-<br/>Arata ran to the injured person, who was whispering to us. <br/>-<br/>Arata Anzu<br/>Yuji!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>H-Hey…<br/>-<br/>I looked down at what he was eating at… it was… a person.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I’m- I’m gonna fucking throw up.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Y-Yeah. The fucker stabbed me… let me bleed whilst he finished fucking eating him before he came after me next…</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Are you okay?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Y-Yeah. Nothing serious, just a gash. Just needs cleaning.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Arata, fix them up, please?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Of course.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>B-But seriously. Fuckin’ cannibalism. How far does this Despair shit go?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Too far.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>And it’s all over the world. Gasho has truly created… an apocalypse. The Despair are like zombies but… much smarter and cunning. I’m glad you’re okay though, Yuji.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Th-Thanks. Seen anyone else?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>No…</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Did bump into ol Yuya though.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>No shit? Arata’s bully?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>…</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Did you kill him? I mean, not to be cold but, I’m glad my bully’s dead. Then again, I don’t think Yuya ever went as far as Takehiko did.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>No, Yuya’s alive. And helping us.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Really? Damn. That’s pretty cool. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah, he’s looking for Hanako, Chikako and Jin right now. Make sure they’re safe.</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>That’s good.<br/>-<br/>I walked over to the knocked out cannibal.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>So what do we do with… this?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Kill him. Just like Akira.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>I can’t just… kill an unconscious person.</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>He’s a cannibal, Kanaye!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Only because of Gasho! Maybe there’s some sort of… cure to the Despair! We could save him!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>No way, Kanaye. At least not now. We have to kill him if we want to win and get out of here. Pass me a knife, I’ll do it.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Are you sure?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Yes. I’m not gonna show any remorse to someone this far gone.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What if it was one of our friends? Would you still do it?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>...Y-Yes. It would hurt, but I would have to. I’d be doing them a favour.<br/>-<br/>Yuji crouched down next to the cannibal and slowly stuck the knife into his head. Arata and I looked away.<br/>-<br/>Yuji Ongaku<br/>So.. Where to now?</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>We were in the main hall when Gasho made his announcement and the school started to… fly. We should go there. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>What if Gasho is still there?</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>Oh my god… we could kill him right there and then. That would save the whole damn world!<br/>-<br/>I started to cough again.<br/>-<br/>Arata Anzu<br/>…</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>The main objective is Akira. We need to win this. Taking on Gasho would be a suicide mission. Kokuren just executed Sir Gima for attacking him. </p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Kanaye’s going to die!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Arata!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>What? Why would you say that?</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>Because it’s true! Yami didn’t poison Ken! Akira convinced him to poison Kanaye!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>…. F… Fuck. </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Yeah. Before this disgusting game started, Yami told me he would be the end of me. Even after his death, he’s right. He will be. Even if Akira was the cause of it. </p><p>???<br/>NO! JIN!</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>What the-?!? HANAKO? </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>It came from the main hall!<br/>-<br/>We burst through the doors to see Hanako on the floor, crying over Jin’s body.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo<br/>HANAKO! I-IS SHE DEAD?!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>N-No! But she’s going to bleed out! <br/>-<br/>Suddenly, Yuya and his friends came in… with Chikako!<br/>-<br/>Yuya<br/>Not if we have anything to do about it!</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>I have supplies this time! I can save her!</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Chikako! Please! </p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Yuya! Arata! Help me with this!</p><p>Yuya<br/>Gotcha!</p><p>Arata Anzu<br/>I’ll do my best!<br/>-<br/>The three began their work on Jin.<br/>-<br/>Chikako Madoko<br/>No need to worry! She will survive this for sure.</p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>Wh-What even happened?<br/>-<br/>Hanako was wiping away her tears.<br/>-<br/>Hanako Miyo<br/>She told me Akira attacked her! He took a spear from her and stabbed her with it… </p><p>Kanaye Miyo<br/>A-Akira?!</p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>That bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Kanaye Miyo <br/>You okay now, Hanako?</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Y-Yeah. The way Yuya and Chikako bursted in were like heroes in a game. It was really cool. </p><p>Yuji Ongaku<br/>All they needed was some badass music.</p><p>Hanako Miyo<br/>Heheh, yeah you’re right.</p><p>Chikako Madoko<br/>Jin’s condition is stable. She’ll make it, she just needs to rest a bit.<br/>-<br/>Yuya walked over to the main hall doors and began looking for something.<br/>-<br/>Kanaye Miyo <br/>What’s up Yuya?</p><p>Yuya<br/>We found a survivor so we split up. Two of my friends and the survivor we found. I was confident enough to be myself, but luckily I ran into Chikako. I’m just looking for them.<br/>-<br/>Yuya turned to us.<br/>-<br/>Yuya <br/>I hope they’re okay.</p><p>???<br/>They’ve already been added to the collection, Yuya.<br/>-<br/>Just then, a spear came through Yuya’s chest. Yuya, choking on blood, let out his last words.<br/>-<br/>Yuya<br/>F-Fuck you<br/>-<br/>The spear went back out as his body fell to the ground, revealing Akira.<br/>Arata grabbed the gun Yuya gave me and charged towards him, pulling the trigger, bullets flying sporadically. Akira closed the door and sprinted. Arata opened up again and- BANG</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>